Last Man
by huntersaren
Summary: A UNSC Captain on Harvest in 2531 Feb 4 finds his way to the fight of the artifact. As the only of his group from Alpha to go back.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Halo charters' or media they belong to Microsoft**

"_Last Man"_

**UNSC Colony of Harvest, Northern Ice cap:**

**February 4th 2531 2134 hours**

It's said that war is a conceited hell of a special brand a pain and suffering that can't be compared to anything else. Captain Sanjo Elso only agreed but thought there was a hell worse than war, genocide. Killing and death of an entire group until none remained, for Sanjo Combining the two was a greater hell than war on its own. At times it made him wonder what had they done to deserve such a fate surly God or whatever controlled such things was pissed beyond reconcile. That was the Covenant, a group of alien races that had blown out of the far reaches of unknown space and began its campaign of death. Harvest once the bread basket the UN empire now the battle ground of attrition. Now the only thing grown being the body's of both sides fallen, watered by the spilt blood. The cry, the shout of a language not understood, Sanjo, mentally prepped wiping out the doorway his MAB5B flashing as hot lead pored form the barrel a river of death flooding the air "drowning" the three grunts that stood in the open courtyard. Their luminous blue blood splashed across the snow adding more to the stained land. The small methane breathing contacts silenced Sanjo adjusted his weapon to their leader, taller than its charges the split jawed Elite shouted rage emanating from his voice as Sanjo fire impacted off his personal energy shields. The blue armored Elite ran for the cover of the doorway opposite of Sanjo. Out of his peripheral Sanjo watched as his ammo continued to drop 36, 22, 15. The energy shield, which was glowing a brighter and brighter blue as each bullet it deflected drew power from the suit until, with a shutter it failed allowing the final burst of armor pearling rounds to puncture the Elites soft flesh. He roared in pain as he disappeared though the entryway the shadows devouring this form Sanjo dashed across the courtyard leaping over the fallen his feet digging deep in the snow drifts. Slamming up against the wall his ammo counter read zero. With automation that came from years of practice and necessity he reloaded pulling the ammo counter back up to a clean sixty. Taking a Frag from its place at his belt Sanjo ripped the pin and tossed it in the open doorway, it bounced clanking and clinking as it went blowing after four seconds. Sending fire and metal fragments flying, Sanjo entered weapon raised as the dust cleared he moved deeper into the building. He didn't dare switch on the flashlight on the Assault Rifle for knowing that it would make him a visible target, an easy kill. So Sanjo moved forward in the dark eyes peering searching for any sign of his quarry. As he moved forward his food made a slapping sound as if stepping in water, glancing down Sanjo spotted the purple blood of the Elite. Tracking is with eyes he saw that it led down the hall and to the right towards the entrance of the building. A predatory grin spread across his face. The Covenant bastard would pay for the deaths of his squad. The split chin scum and their Grunt help had picked them off one by one until only he remained. Even though he had a clear trail Sanjo still exercised caution a wounded soldier was still a dangerous one. As he rounded the right corner white blue hot plasma whistled by him, unfazed Sanjo unleashed a short burst. Striking the Elites chest the bullets sent him flying back crashing against the hard concrete floor. Sanjo eased forward wary, switching to his pistol Sanjo kicked the Plasma rifle away and stared down at the dying alien

"Human Fool," He gurgled blood spattering as his spoke "all you do is propel me on the path of salvation, I will be welcomed by the gods."

Sanjo pursed his lip and coldly said " The only salvation you'll get is in hell," applying ever so more pressure on the, M6F in his hands, trigger saying just before the shot "Save me a seat." The shot echoed out silence filling the hall as the Elites blood continued to pool. With a sigh Sanjo holstered his pistol and returned his Assault Rifle to a ready stance. Moving past his kill Sanjo walked out of the outpost passing both the bodies of marines and Covenant alike. Passing though the battered entrance Sanjo emerged stepping out into the snow. The cold and the dark of the night assaulted him as the body's that lay in the snow only stood out as silhouettes in the windy dark. The loose snow wiped up by a hungry wind stung his uncovered face, looking up Sanjo beheld the night sky and marveled at the stars. Harvest had no moon and with more than half the planet glassed there was no back light to hamper the view.

"This Serina of UNSC _Spirit of Fire_ to any surviving troopers from Alpha base please respond." The crackling of his radio returned Sanjo to the task at hand.

"This is Captain Sanjo Elso,"

"Captain, it's good to hear from you," Serina said "A contingent of troopers from the _Spirit of Fire_ have retaken Alpha base please relay your position so I can send a retrieval team for you and your men."

"Don't bother Ma'am it's just me." Sanjo replied there was a pause and then Serina said

"That is unfortunate… Do you still need transport?" Sanjo considered it for a moment and replied  
>"No I'm only a few clicks west of Alpha, besides it's a nice night, I'll walk."<p>

"Alright Captain, Please be as timely as you can we are going to be engaging the Covenant troops to the north and I know that Sergeant Forge would welcome any reinforcements'." Sanjo sighed and said

"Copy that Ma'am; I'll be as quick as I can,"

"Stay in radio contact and report in if you are in need of assistance." Serina ordered.

"Ay Ay Ma'am," Sanjo responded the radio going dead. Giving one last look to the outpost that had claimed the lives of his friends Sanjo turned to the east and began walking. The Last Man leaving the body's to be consumed by the ice and snow, to the planet that's hunger for death and blood seemed to never be sated.

AN: Thanks for reading I came up with this waiting for classes to begin. If you are confused about the weapon names here's some help the

MAB5B is the AR from HALO: CE

M6F is the Magnum sidearm "Officer's model" with Nickel finish and a smart linked scope [KFA-2]

Thanks again and If you could review and tell me what you thought It would be appreciated.


End file.
